1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to error detection schemes for a unified cache.
2. Related Art
Unified caches are typically used in data processing systems to store multiple types of information, such as both instruction information and data information (e.g. operand information). Error detection for these unified caches improves reliability. Error detection code (EDC), error correction code (ECC), and parity protection types are commonly used to provide error detection and/or error correction for memories. However, the use of EDC/ECC for unified caches is problematic. Although EDC or ECC typically supports a higher level of error detection as compared to using parity, the complexity of the unified cache is greatly increased and the performance is reduced. Certain users, though, place a higher emphasis on error detection than others and are willing to sacrifice some performance to obtain a certain level of safety certification. Other users are not as stringent with respect to error detection and are therefore not willing to sacrifice performance for additional error detection capabilities. These conflicting needs further increases the difficulties faced when designing unified caches.